


In Which The Activity Club Has A Lock-In And Nothing Particularly Noteworthy Actually Happens

by greenLibra



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, and Isabel being an Isabel, lots of fluff, that's pretty much all this is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenLibra/pseuds/greenLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble because this fandom needs more love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Activity Club Has A Lock-In And Nothing Particularly Noteworthy Actually Happens

                The first Activity Club lock-in was originally Isabel’s idea. It was a Friday afternoon, and everyone was getting ready to head home for the weekend when she announced that she and Ed were staying at the school that night. (Ed had no former inkling that this would happen, but he immediately took it in stride.) She then proceeded to glare at Max and Isaac until they got the message that they were expected to stay with her as well. Max opened his mouth, snarky retort at the ready, but one look at Isabel’s tense demeanor was enough to make him keep his mouth shut for a change. With that, the four settled back down, opting to simply plop down on the floor instead of finding actual seats to use.  For a minute or so, awkward silence permeated the air, but it took hardly any time at all for conversation to start up.

                They talked for hours on end about nothing and everything. No one exactly remembered what they had been talking about a minute earlier, and no one really cared. The next sentence was a new tangent, a new discussion, a new bout of laughter. Somewhere along the line, Isabel started bouncing around little balls of spectral energy, and eventually everyone joined in, playing some weird, lazy form of hacky-sack or volleyball. Nobody really kept track of scores, if there was even a way to score points in a game consisting of little more than bouncing globules of spectral energy from person to person; and everybody laughed when one such globule hit Isaac directly in the hair and promptly popped upon impact. He tried to be irritated with the others at first, little sparks of electricity prickling around him, but then another blob hurtled right at Isabel’s face.  She smiled an evil, evil smile, and the next second, (mostly) harmless spectral energy was being fired this way and that. Ed pulled out his paintbrush, much to the others’ dismay, and everything after that was lost in the chaotic blur of middle-school roughhousing. 

                Some time later- nobody really felt like checking a clock- Max made the astute observation that it was dark out. He and Isaac immediately scrambled to contact their families _._ Both of which ended up being completely fine with them staying over at a-friend’s-house-that-was-certainly-not-the-school and reminded them to give a big thank-you to their friend’s parents. Isabel remained where she was, her demeanor sour. Ed moved over to sit closer to her, and the other two returned to their spots on the floor. Barely a moment passed, and she was smiling, laughing, and making bad jokes with everyone again.

                That weird, pinkish-yellowish, three-in-the-morning glow was creeping into the sky outside when Ed began to nod off. One second, he was rambling about something trivial in a way-too-hyper manner, and the next, he just sort of trailed off into a huge, face consuming yawn. The others, who had also started to tire out a bit, decided to play rock paper scissors for who got to sleep on the couch. Isaac won, and he promptly flopped onto the sofa, limbs flailing in the awkwardly dramatic manner of someone who hasn’t quite grown into their own body yet. Max sulked a little bit at this. In all honesty, he hated sleeping on the floor, and a backpack full of miscellaneous metal objects was not the most comfortable pillow. In a very grouchy fashion, he mumble-demanded for Isaac to move. He didn’t, and Max decided that instead of trying to argue when he was already half-asleep, it would be easier to flop on top of the ginger. Isaac made a small, disgruntled noise before accepting the fact that Max was not going anywhere. Isabel and Ed exchanged looks, and identical, incredibly sinister grins spread on their faces.

                The resulting bellyflops jounced the entire couch.

                Everyone fell asleep like that- one big pile and tangle of arms and legs. Isaac lay sprawled out on his back as the base of the heap, one hand reaching around to the tangled mass of Isabel and Ed’s hair. Max was curled directly on top of him, head on his chest and hat pushed partially off. Isabel’s arm was wrapped around him, and Ed curled up into her. His glasses were slightly askew and poked into Max’s back a bit.

                When they woke up, Ed was, inexplicably, the only one still on the couch.

                The four unanimously decided never to speak of this.

                Ever.                                                                                                 

                The next Friday, upon an unspoken agreement, each one of them snuck pillows into school.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing some more drabbles to go with this. Let me know if you have any suggestions :). Right now, I'm not leaning towards writing a particular ship, but if anyone requests one, I would happily give it a shot!


End file.
